Best Friends
by pigeonpyro
Summary: Sasuke's been avoiding Naruto and Naruto's trying to find him. It's a fic about confronting their feelings for each other. SasuNaru oneshot goodness! Rated T for slight language and it's slash/shounen-ai-ness!


**_Okies, this is my first EVER Naruto fic, first EVER slash fic and first story that I have written in a ridiculously long time, so I'm rather rusty so forgive the shiteyness! I had originally planned this as a oneshot, then I decided to break it into three parts and I posted the first part, then I didn't like that and deleted it, wrote the rest of the story and now it's back as a wonderful oneshot!_**

**_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, please review if you, it would make my day!_**

**_Oh yes, and I don't own Naruto, but Masahi Kishimoto does and he's a genius! I hearts him! _**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sun's last rays were gracefully slipping beneath the horizon and a blond boy sighed quietly to himself as he saw the beautiful display. He walked aimlessly through the lonely village streets lamenting that he had just wasted another day in search of his elusive rival instead of training.

Things between the two nemeses and best friends had been going surprisingly well for the past few weeks. They had been spending much of their time together and while a good majority of it was taken up by fighting, it was of a more friendly, playful nature than a burning desire to punch each other. Kakashi had joked that they were much like an old married couple, earning him a double death glare from the pair.

Naruto had found that he genuinely liked being around the surly, brooding black-haired boy. Though he didn't say much, and when those few chosen words graced his mouth he rarely used any other tone except disdain, he was the only person who really listened to the hyperactive blond. He felt like the other boy truly understood him, that he could trust him with anything. He made him feel human in a world that had long spurned him for being different.

Everything had finally been wonderful in Naruto's life. He truly felt as though he belonged in the village with his best friend to make him feel worthwhile. That was of course up until the other day when the already secluded boy had suddenly started avoiding Naruto. They used to train together everyday, sparring to improve each other's skills and their teamwork but then Naruto found himself being blown off without any hint of an explanation…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****  
**

**[FLASHBACK**

Naruto walked the familiar route to his friend's house whistling a cheerful tune as a gentle breeze caressed his tan skin. He had decided to surprise his partner before training by taking him out for some morning ramen. Well it was more of a treat for Naruto seeing as how it was his favorite food, but he would be paying so he hoped the other boy wouldn't care what they feasted upon. He was feeling quite proud of himself, he had gotten up especially early so that they could eat together before their daily training routine.

The golden haired boy knocked insistently on his friend's door. A very grumpy and disheveled looking boy answered it.

"What?" He asked distantly. He was staring off into space like he had something else on his mind.

"I thought you might want to come have breakfast with me, my treat!" He received no response. "Are you ok?" He asked with growing concern.

"I'm fine." He replied brusquely.

"No you're not!" The blond countered. "You know you can tell me what's wrong. We're friends remember?"

"It's nothing." He said forcefully.

"Bastard." Naruto commented, receiving a shocked and inquisitive look from his opposite who looked as though he had just been jolted back to reality. "Well I tell you everything! And you never once have really let me in! You shut me out just like you do everyone else!" He was growing angry and impatient. This was not going at all like he had expected.

"Idiot! You don't know anything!" was the shouted response.

"Why can't you just get off your pedestal for one second and try being human like the rest of us!" His blood was really beginning to boil. He was becoming truly enraged with his best friend for the first time in months.

"Shut up retard. As I said before, you just don't understand anything!" He took a step back as to create some sort of blockade between them.

"Then why don't you try explaining it to me?" Naruto cried desperately.

"You'd still be too stupid to get it, idiot." was the toneless harsh reply.

"You know what? I'm sick of you and your attitude! You always think that you're better than everyone else just because your clan! Why don't you come find me when you're ready to stop being an asshole!"

"Whatever. Just go away." And with that he slammed the door in his face, brushing him aside like he would an annoying fly.

Naruto stood there gaping at the closed door for a few moments while his brain tried to register what had just happened before storming off down the street muttering profanities to himself.

** [END FLASHBACK**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****  
**

But that had been six days ago. Later that day Naruto had gone back to his house to apologize for the things he had said and try to explain that he hadn't meant them and was just frustrated and hurt, but he wasn't there. He had scoured the town in search of him but there was no trace. He had asked the people around town but no one seemed to know where his friend had gone.

_Sasuke…_

Naruto wistfully sighed again. By now the sun had completely disappeared and twilight gleamed all over. The blond had been wandering around for hours seeking just a hint of his friend's presence but it was all to no avail. It seemed that Sasuke was determined not to be found, he had his chakra well hidden and had seemingly mastered the art of invisibility. According to the guards it was certain that he hadn't left the village and yet no one had seen a glimpse of him over the past few days. Naruto had even rounded up Sakura and Kakashi to help him look but the two had had missions and other important matters to attend and bailed on him. They both advised him to give up and let Sasuke come find him when he was ready, but still Naruto didn't listen. Looking for him with the one-minded determination that only he possessed, seeking to make amends no matter what. But this day was just like all the others; Sasuke still remained completely hidden to him.

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he tried to shake away his worry for his friend. He brought himself out of his thoughts and looked about for the first time. During his ponderings his feet had unwittingly brought him to the training grounds where Team Seven had first fought together, when they had first become genins. It was the place that he and Sasuke had picked to use as their training course when they weren't on missions. It held a lot of good memories for him.

He made his way to the log posts and chose the middle one to sit and lean against. It was the very same one that he had been tied to while his stomach grumbled and his teammates savored their food right in front of him. The same one he had been tied to when Sasuke made his first ever overt gesture of kindness towards him by offering him his food.

Naruto smiled to himself as he leaned against the special post. They had all come so far since then. He grinned widely and turned his head towards the sky. Night had completely settled in and it was clear enough for the stars to shine without hindrance. The stars had a calming effect on him and he momentarily forgot about his dilemma as he lost himself in their eternity.

A shuffling in the nearby bushes snapped him back to earth. His hand instinctively felt for his kunai pouch. A sudden wind made the trees sway again. Naruto concentrated but couldn't feel the presence of anyone else's chakra. _It's probable just an animal, _he thought but kept his hand hovering over his weapons to be cautious.

Just as he was beginning to relax he saw a flash of red in the bushes ahead of him, directly at eye level. He drew a kunai instantly and held it in a defensive position, ready for an attack.

"Who's there?" He called into the darkness. "Show yourself."

There was an unearthly silence for a few seconds before a shadowy figure started to emerge from the undergrowth, looming in the distance.

Naruto dropped his kunai as he recognized the person standing before him.

"Sasuke…" he whispered.

The handsome ebon-haired boy had stayed well hidden within the training grounds for nearly a week now. He knew Naruto was looking for him, he'd even passed him by a few times without realizing it, but he just wasn't ready to face him yet. He had too much going on inside of him that he didn't yet understand. He had just needed some space to figure things out on his own, which inevitably meant pushing Naruto away, as much as it hurt him to do so. But the blond was the direct source of his inner turmoil.

Over the months they had gradually become closer to each other and had reached the point where they were inseparable best friends. It felt great for Sasuke to be able to be so close to someone when he'd been alone for most of his life. It had all been perfect. That is until Sasuke started regarding his friend in a very different manner,

The change had been very gradual at first. He started noticing more how Naruto looked, his golden hair, tanned skin and sparkling cerulean eyes. And found himself wanting to be at his side more and more just to see that priceless smile of his.

Slowly those thoughts evolved until Sasuke realized he had feelings for the blond he didn't even know he was capable of. He'd never felt this way about any of the village girls, they mainly just annoyed him but now all of a sudden he knew he liked his friend in a way that went beyond friendship. And it scared him. He was terrified of what it would do to their friendship and of what Naruto would think if he found out. But yet he had to know how the orange clad boy felt. For weeks the sight of him had filled Sasuke with a rush of emotions and he needed to know if he felt the same even in the slightest way.

And that's when he'd come up with his genius plan. If Naruto didn't feel that way about him than no harm would be done as he would just brush it aside and they would continue on normally. But if he did reciprocate then Sasuke could actually think about trying to pursue a relationship with him. It was an exciting thought though Sasuke didn't have his hopes too high for the blond's attitude towards him had never hinted at anything more.

But this plan would reveal everything. And when he'd found Naruto resting against the logs in the training grounds he realized that the perfect opportunity to test it had arrived.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto couldn't believe it, after days of not being able to find any suggestion of his presence he had just popped out of the bushes one evening! Sasuke was slowly walking towards him, his face was expressionless as usual, and he looked surprisingly well groomed for someone that had been missing for nearly a week. He still hadn't said a word to him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, unsure what to do now that he had finally found his friend. The brunette silently moved closer to him, coming to a stop when he was standing directly in front of him.

"Naruto." He finally whispered. It was a soft, gentle tone, one Naruto had never heard escape the stern Uchiha's lips.

Sasuke's hand reached out and touched his cheek… No _caressed_ his cheek! Naruto jerked back at the unexpected contact.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" He inquired. His best friend was certainly not acting like himself and it was weird to say the least.

"I like you."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the comment but he recovered quickly. "I like you too Sasuke! You know that, we're best friends remember?" His mind puzzled over the unusual comment, thinking that maybe Sasuke felt guilty for never really telling him about how much he cared. He didn't have to though because Naruto always knew. He could see it from his actions; Sasuke didn't have to say anything. Naruto gave him a wide grin as though to assure him that he knew his feelings.

"Idiot," he muttered with a smirk. It wasn't voiced as an insult but rather more like a pet name. "I don't mean just as a friend."

This time Naruto blushed a deep crimson. He tried to laugh it off. "Ah Sasuke, you shouldn't joke around!" The farther this conversation went the more confused he was getting!

"I'm being completely serious," he replied before suddenly leaning down towards Naruto and pressing his lips into his.

Naruto's eyes flew wide open. He panicked inside. _Sasuke's kissing me! __SASUKE'S KISSING ME!_ He thought frantically. He was just so shocked that he couldn't move. He didn't know what to do, the whole situation was just too bizarre for him.

He liked Sasuke as just a friend right? Right? Sure he was aware of how good looking he was and he'd had the occasional inappropriate thought about him but that didn't mean he liked him did it?

But even as these thoughts flooded his mind he was conscious of a fluttering feeling in his gut caused by Sasuke's contact with him. He couldn't like him, could he?

Technically he could, but did he?

Before he had a chance to ponder the question further he realized that he was returning the kiss. He mentally groaned and slapped himself.

_Oh dear spirits, what am I doing?_

It felt good, he couldn't deny that but he was just so confused and messed up that he didn't know if his pale friend meant more to him than he'd originally thought… Or if Sasuke really felt this way about him. A sickening thought came to him, what if he was just toying with him? Oh what was going on?!

Amidst his chaotic thoughts he found his sense somewhere and broke off the kiss. His face was flushed and he was panting, it must've lasted longer than he'd realized.

"Sasuke I-" he began but stopped as he tried to form the right words. Sasuke filled in the silence for him.

"I told you I meant it." He was wearing his notorious smirk and his tone had a hint of gloating to it.

It was enough to make Naruto lash out in frustration. "You bastard! I'm over here confused as hell because of that stunt you pulled and you just sit there with that smug look! Do you know what I'm going through right now?! I'm trying to wrap my mind around your unexpected confession and the kiss not to mention the feelings it gave me. I can't believe I actually enjoyed it! I'm so confused! Why did you have to make it so complicated?!" He wasn't really angry, but his head hurt from thinking so much.

"It's actually quite simple idiot. You like me too." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke cut him off. "You kissed me back didn't you? And you yourself just said that you liked it!"

Naruto paled. He couldn't believe he'd revealed that to Sasuke, he hadn't wanted him to know that he liked it, it just made everything so much more complex!

As if reading his mind, Sasuke reaffirmed his earlier comment. "It's really quite simple." And then without warning he kissed him again. Just an affectionate peck, so quick that Naruto didn't even have time to respond.

"Sasuke…" He whispered, a faint smile dancing across his lips.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke's heart leapt with joy. Naruto had liked the kiss! He hadn't pushed him away! He hadn't rejected him! Granted he had been rather confused about the whole thing, showing that he wasn't yet ready, but still there was hope for the future!

He looked over to the log where his friend lay slumped on the ground mumbling his name in his sleep and realized he should probably remove the illusion. His plan had worked perfectly though and he silently thanked the sprits that he had been born with the Sharingan. He now knew the truth, if only a little, Naruto liked Sasuke as more than a friend and given time those feelings would grow the same way his had. It was more than he could've hoped for.

He calmed himself, realizing he would have to take things slowly or he'd risk making Naruto's head explode from extreme bewilderment, but his heart was light as he stood up to go wake the blond from his slumber. He kneeled next to him as he dispelled the illusion. "Naruto," he called, shaking him gently.

Naruto's eyes flew open. He blushed as he realized who was sitting beside him. "Sa-Sasuke?" He spluttered.

Sasuke grinned inwardly knowing that Naruto was probably remembering the "dream" he'd just been having. "Idiot," he said with a friendly smile.

That instantly brought Naruto back to his senses. "Bastard! I spend six days looking for you and show up out of nowhere and call me an idiot! Where the hell have you been?" He yelled as he playfully punched his friend on the shoulder.

"I just needed some time alone to think things over."

Naruto nodded with understanding but still pushed his case. "You could've at least told me! You didn't need to disappear like that and make everyone worry so much!"

Sasuke inclined his head in response, making no comment as he moved to lie on his back and stare at the stars. Naruto knew that would be all he would get from his closed friend and so contented himself by copying his position. For several minutes they laid in silence just watching the stars together.

It was Sasuke who finally spoke. "Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" the blond answered a bit absently, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Sasuke figured he was still thinking about the dream, he knew it would probably plague him for days, forcing him to confront his true feelings about him.

"You're my best friend." _And so much more, _he thought but didn't say.

Naruto chuckled, "I know Sasuke, you're mine too!" He could hear the smile in his voice.

They lay side by side for a few more minutes, each lost in their own respective thoughts. Sasuke decided to try taking a baby step towards a relationship with Naruto. Even though he wanted things to happen so much faster, he couldn't risk driving him away.

Slowly, his hand slinked towards Naruto's, he brushed it ever so slightly. He could feel Naruto turn to stare at him with incredulous eyes but he continued to gaze up at the night sky. Naruto returned his vision upwards and after a few more moments Sasuke took his hand in his own and held it gently. After a few moments, he felt Naruto shyly squeeze his in return.

Sasuke smiled to him as he watched the stars dance above him. It was just the beginning.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Yay cheesy fluffy ending of DOOM! I hopes you enjoyed it my lovies, I may keep writing SasuNaru fic so keep your eyes open!_ **


End file.
